Sailor moon in sunnydale
by LadySerenity
Summary: Srena runs away to to sunnydale
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
BUFFY AND HER FRIENDS DO NOT BELON TO THEY BELONG TO JOSS, FOX AND   
  
MUTENT ENEMY. SAILOR MOON AND HER FRIENDS ALSO DO NOT BELONG TO ME   
  
"I FORGET WHO DOES, Sorry!!!"  
  
For the Sailor moon characters I used their American names and   
  
Serena speaks English not Japanese.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
[This story is set after Darien leaves for America.]  
  
  
It was a bright October morning Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye, along   
  
with the two guardian cats Luna and Artemis were all hanging at Raye's   
  
temple.  
  
"Where is that meatball head Serena?" Raye  
  
"I don't know, but she's supposed to be our leader and she's   
  
always late. I don't think those are very good leadership skills, do you?" Mina  
  
There was silence for a moment as if they were all thinking of an answer.  
  
"No, I do not!" Amy  
  
"And Serena's also so immature!" Lita   
  
Luna and Artemis stare at the girls in disgust.  
  
  
"Come on guys! She has grown up a lot and it's the first time in a long while that   
  
she has been late, give her a break." Luna   
  
All the girls give Luna the "Are you serious" look  
  
"Come on guys, Luna's right! And Serena is the Moon Princess. So give her a break." Artemis  
  
"I'll give her a break, straight down her back!" Lita  
  
As they were all talking Serena came running up to them.  
  
"Hi guys! What's up?" Serena  
  
"Don't what's up us! Meatballhead." Raye  
  
"What did I do?" Serena says as she looks at the anger in her friends' eyes.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Serena give us the crystal, now!" Mina  
  
"This some sort of joke right?! Right?" Serena   
  
Serena sees the looks on their faces now knowing they aren't kidding around.  
  
"Give us the crystal, now!! Serena" Raye  
  
By now Serena's eyes were flooded with tears.  
  
"NO! I won't let you have my crystal!" Serena said as she began to run away. Serena ran all the  
  
way to her house without looking back to see if she was being chased.  
  
As Serena enters the house she hers someone call her.  
  
  
"Serena I'm glad your home, we…" looking at the tears in her daughters eyes she stopped.   
  
" Serena what is the matter dear?" Serena's mom  
  
"Nothing, but you that program where I finish school in America…well I want to go and I  
  
want to leave as soon as possible." Serena  
  
"Alright I'll make the call you start to pack." Serena' mom  
  
Serena nodded and went up stairs to her room.  
  
An hour later  
  
  
"Serena, dear I just made the call and they said you can leave in two days to a place in   
  
America called Sunnydale, California."  
  
Serena's mom  
  
"Thanks mom!" Serena  
  
Two day later  
  
In Sunnydale  
  
Buffy and her friends were all sitting in a library, when some body came in she was   
  
tall slender and had her blonde hair down, her hair was past her knees.  
  
  
" Excuse me but I'm looking for a Mr.Giles?" Serena   
  
"Yes, I'm Mr.Giles how can I be of service to you?" Giles  
  
  
"I'm Serena Moon (I changed her last name because it is easier to spell.) And I was told   
  
to come see you to pick up my text books."  
  
"Oh yes Miss Moon I have your books right here." Giles   
  
Buffy and the gang walk over to Serena   
  
"So I see you're new here." Buffy   
  
  
"Yeah I am!" Serena  
  
"Well let me be the first to welcome you to Sunnydale, I'm Buffy, this is Xander and Cordellia   
  
and those to two carrot tops are Willow and Oz."Buffy  
  
"I'm Serena Moon, it's nice to meet you guys!"  
  
A few minutes pass  
  
"Serena let me see your roster… Cool we all have the same classes so we can all hang"Buffy   
  
"Cool!" Serena  
  
Serena and her new friends leave the library to go to their first class, which was world   
  
literature.  
  
  
"Ok today's class we will be discussing the Japanese Myth about the Moon kingdom" Mr.Byer  
  
* Can't I ever get away from it*Serena  
  
"Does any on know any thing about the Moon Kingdom?" Mr.Byer  
  
Buffy raises her hand  
  
"Yeah it's not real! It's a myth."Buffy  
  
Mr.Byer shakes his head no.  
  
"Does any one at least know the characters names?"Mr.Byer  
  
Serena raises her hand   
  
"Yes, miss Moon?" Mr.Byer  
  
"Their names are Princess Serenity, Prince Darien which are two man characters in one story   
  
in the Moon kingdom, but there also are Queen Serenity and the princess' court which consisted   
  
of princess from other planets"Serena   
  
As Serena finished talking everyone looked at her in amazement.  
  
"Very good Serena…. What do you.."Mr.Byer  
  
"Excuse me Mr.Byer but who exactly are these Princess Serenity and Prince Darien?!" Cordellia   
  
"Serena would you like to answer that? Mr.Byer  
  
Serena nodded  
  
"To start with Princess Serenity was the moon princess and daughter of Queen Serenity and   
  
Prince Darien was a prince from Earth and they were very much in love and they were so happy,   
  
but it was not to last the Moon Kingdom became under attack and Prince Darien had to go fight   
  
but before he left the Princess gave him her star locket to remember her. A month after they   
  
parted he came back to see her and on that very day the two lovers were killed by the invading   
  
force." Serena   
  
When Serena ended the story there was not a dry eye in the class.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After last bell rings for end of the school day  
  
"Hey! Serena do you want to go to the Bronze tonight?" Buffy  
  
"What's the Bronze?" Serena   
  
"It's awesome club where we all hang out." Willow  
  
"Sure I would love to go it sounds like fun."  
  
"Great see ya at eight!" Buffy  
  
Chapter 4  
  
At the Bronze  
  
Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Cordellia are all siting at a table talking. When Serena walks   
  
toward them.  
  
  
" Hey! Serena have a seat." Buffy  
  
"Thanks" Serena  
  
" So Serena how was you first day at school?" Xander  
  
" It was great, I really like the teachers." Serena   
  
" Speaking of teachers did you see that new math teacher?" Cordellia   
  
" No I didn't what's his name?" Willow  
  
"Mr. Chibi or something like that, but who…" Cordellia   
  
" Was his name Mr. Chiba?" Serena   
  
"Yeah that was it, any way he's only about twenty something and I 'm thinking of asking him   
  
out sometime." Cordellia  
  
Serena looks at Cordellia like she was going to kill her. But before she could tell Cordeilla   
  
about how 'Mr.Chiba' was engaged to her she heard Cordellia yell out to someone.  
  
" Mr. Chiba come over here and sit with me and my friends!" Cordellia  
  
Mr. Chiba walks over to the table  
  
"Mr. Chiba this is Buffy Summers, Willow, Xander and this is…" Cordellia   
  
" Serena!" Mr. Chiba  
  
"You two know each other?" Xander  
  
"Yeah Darien I have known each other for a very long time and we're engaged."Serena  
  
"Serena what are you doing here why aren't you you in Japan?"Darien asked  
  
'Well I had some problems there and I asked if I could become an exchange student in america,  
  
what are you doing here?"Serena stated then asked sweetly  
  
"Well Being a student teacher is a requirement for one of my classes"Darien said with a smile  
  
"Oh Darien I can't believe you're here I missed you so much" Srena then kisses Darien on the cheek.  
  
NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL  
  
"Serena would you like to the poem that you wrote for homework?"Mr. Bryer  
  
asked her. Serena nodds and begins to read her poem.  
  
  
I've known you for the longest time,  
  
Your heart beats in sync with mine.  
  
Other lives I can remember,  
  
And we were always together.  
  
You are hansome and true,  
  
And each day I can't help but fall more in love with you.  
  
You are my knight in shining armor,  
  
You are my prince, My destiny,my dreams come true.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
BUFFY AND HER FRIENDS DO NOT BELON TO THEY BELONG TO JOSS, FOX AND   
  
MUTENT ENEMY. SAILOR MOON AND HER FRIENDS ALSO DO NOT BELONG TO ME   
  
"I FORGET WHO DOES, Sorry!!!"  
  
For the Sailor moon characters I used their American names and   
  
Serena speaks English not Japanese.Oh Yeah these are the episodes where Angel is Angelus.  
  
  
  
  
  
I've known you for the longest time,  
  
Your heart beats in sync with mine.  
  
Other lives I can remember,  
  
And we were always together.  
  
You are hansome and true,  
  
And each day I can't help but fall more in love with you.  
  
You are my knight in shining armor,  
  
You are my prince, My destiny,my dreams come true.  
  
  
"That was absolutly beautiful Serena, i trust that was written for a certain boyfriend" Mr Bryer said smilling  
  
Serena just stood there and blushed   
  
THAT NIGHT SERENA WAS WALINKG ALONE THROUGH THE CEMETARY TO GET TO THE BRONZE.  
  
"Man it sure is dark outsideI hope i get to the bronze soon." Serena said and all of a sudden several   
  
vampire attacked her  
  
"Oh crap these guys are ugly."Serena thought aloud. Serena looked for a place to escape when   
  
she noticed Buffy fighting the vampires.  
  
"Serena get out of here" Buffy commanded  
  
Serena nodded and ran off and transformed.  
  
"Stop right there evil demon of the night, .....A lovely angel steps out into the night she is the guardian   
  
of love and Justice ... I am that guardian... I AM SAILOR ETERNAL MOON!!!!"  
  
(forgive me I don't know Eternal moon's speaches or attacks.so i'll use the attacks from her other transformations)  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Mediatation  
  
"What the............" all the vampires yelled and turned to dust   
  
Buffy looked at Sailor Eternal Moon in awe.And just as fast as Sailor Moon appeared she disappeared.  
  
NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL IN THE LIBRARY  
  
"Giles you won't believe what i saw last night in the cemetary."Buffy said excitedly  
  
"What did you see Buffy?"Giles asked the Slayer  
  
"Well it was this girl she had a strange hairstylethat was a golgen silvery blond,   
  
she wore a really short skirt, she had a a gold cresent moon on her forehead", I think she   
  
called herself Sailor Eternal Moon."Buffy said descibing the girl she saw last night.  
  
"Well i never heard of her but I'm sure myslef and the rest of the gang will do some research on her"   
  
Giles stated.  
  
Unknown to the two, Angelus was watching them.  
  
"Hmmmm Sailor Eternal Moon, if I can get her on my side. I can destroy th only   
  
things that keep me from taking over, the Slayer and her stupid friends." Angelus thought evilly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
